


How To Be A Mother

by peacefuldeer



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 旧文存档梗来源于我以前给微博上的母性Bot投的稿：https://m.weibo.cn/6733399267/4291422108925869又是一篇沙雕文





	How To Be A Mother

“啊——”Patrick从噩梦中惊醒，一旁的Pete赶忙问他“怎么了，没事吧”，一边还温柔地爱抚着他的肚子。  
Patrick把头转向Pete：“没事，不过是个噩梦罢了。”  
“我这也不是在关心你吗？你可要好好养好身子啊，毕竟，预产期还有几天就到了。”  
“你个死鬼”，Patrick娇羞地说，“要不是你当初上我的时候忘记戴套，我怎么会怀上。”  
“你个小坏蛋，”Pete宠溺的看着他，“还不是你嫌戴套太麻烦了，是谁那天哭着喊着叫我不要戴套直接进来的？”  
“哼，”Patrick一扭头，“我睡了，别来烦我！”  
“你啊…”Pete也只是一笑，并没有多言语。

日子就在他们的打情骂俏中渐渐过去了，很快，Patrick的预产期就到了。  
“啊啊啊Pete你快来！”  
“宝贝你怎么了？”  
“叫你快来你就来！我羊水破了！快送我去医院！”  
Pete急匆匆地把Patrick送进了医院。  
Pete在产房外焦急地等待，他很担心，他怕Patrick会出现什么意外，在他心里，Patrick永远是那个可怜，弱小又无助小可爱，殊不知，Patrick已经在这几年成长地足够强大，强大到足够自己熬过去。  
终于，经过了漫长地煎熬，Pete终于看见Patrick被推出了产房。他赶忙凑上前，问医生：“怎么样，他没事吧？”  
“没事，就是——”  
“就是什么？他没有危险吧？是不是有什么后遗症之类的？他不要紧吧？医生你快说啊！”  
“就是他的身体状况本来就不太好，你们要尽量把他的身体养好，不然日后再生产可能会比别人更痛苦。”  
知道Patrick并无大碍，Pete总算放了心，心里想着一定要把Patrick的身体养好，天天给他喂好吃的。  
“你都不问问你家孩子的吗？”医生感到窒息，像这样对孩子毫不关心的人可并不常见。  
“哦哦我忘了，那我家孩子怎么样？”  
“恭喜您，是个大胖小子，我从业以来，这么重的小孩可很少见到，这么结实，身体一定很好。”  
“这糟心的死小孩，让他妈受了那么多苦，长这么胖干什么！”  
医生表示他并不想吃这口狗粮并且心疼这小孩，连亲爸都不知道疼他，一生下来就被嫌弃。

他们的孩子，Declan长得很快，也很健康。这不，Pete就打算把Declan带出去遛遛了。  
“你这么粗心，把孩子带出去真的不会把孩子带丢吗？”Patrick表示自己非常担心。  
“我还不够让你放心吗？我很仔细的”说着，Pete就急匆匆地出了门。  
没过几分钟，Pete又急匆匆地回来了，因为他发现忘记带上Declan了。  
“我刚才说什么来着的……”Patrick无语中。  
“嘿嘿，我这不是也没把孩子丢在外面吗。”Pete挠挠头。  
Pete又抱上了Declan准备出门，然而就在他踏出家门的一瞬间，Patrick又叫住了他：“你给我站住！”  
Pete一脸懵逼，但是老婆的话不敢不听，于是他转过了身，问到：“还有什么事吗？”  
“你看看你怀里的Declan。”  
Pete仔细一看，才发现不对——他把Declan倒着抱了。  
Patrick无奈地叹了一口气，唉，自己当初怎么就瞎了眼看上了这个人呢……算了，自己造的孽，哭着也要忍下去。  
Patrick走上去，接过Pete怀里的Declan，说：“走吧，我们一起去逛逛，你这个人啊，我实在放心不下。”  
“嘿嘿，我就知道老婆你还是爱我的。”  
“你个凑不要脸的，我是怕Declan被你搞丢。”  
“老婆我爱你！”  
“……”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
